Fairy Tails: The Little Mermaid
by Supernerd17
Summary: A continuation in the fairy tail series this time for Gruvia with the little mermaid. It will be a mix of both the movie, the original fairy tale, and even some elements of the broadway show. Please comment!
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time at the bottom of the sea there lived the glorious race of the merpeople known for mystery and power. All of them were beautiful and ruled over by the kind and powerful king Makarov. He at one time had a beautiful Queen who ruled along side him but she unfortunately was crushed by a human ship putting in him a deep seeded hatred for mankind. But no all was lost for from the couples love came seven daughters.

The oldest was Erza a mermaid with long beautiful fiery red hairy and a tail to match. She was very protective of her sisters and practically every boy that came within ten feet of any of her sisters. Despite that she was actually quite feminine though her real interests were in battle and weaponry. She was now a general in Makarov's army, whom was quite proud of his daughter's skills.

Next was Mira one of the most beautiful of the sisters though all were and the motherly figure of them. Mira had long white hair and a magenta tail. She had a very caring personality almost always putting everyone else above herself. Though she also had a secret fighting side and wild temper. Her skills actually rivaled those of her older sister making her quite a force.

The third sister was Cana a sister known for being quite a partier and fond of the drink. Her hair was long and dark and her tail was a sky blue. She had a way with cards as well as being able to predict the future for others. Though she did many things a princess was not suppose to do she still cared deeply for her family willing to anything for them.

Fourth in line was Lucy a blond beauty with a lovely pink tail. She was very sweet but was not fond of those who got to close to her or her sisters. She cared deeply for everyone in her life and had a knack for summoning spirits. She was quite powerful and was ready to defend her people and family to the bitter end.

The fifth sister was Lisanna who had shoulder length white hair with a pearly white tail. She was very similar to her sister Mira but not always as sweet. She was very into things that were cute and cuddly but her power could turn those things into a force to be reckoned with.

Levy was the sixth in the line of sister's and had neck length blue hair with a golden yellow tail. She was very book smart and loved to read. Her power allowed her to make words literally come to life and have the effect they described. She may have been small and seemed rather weak but on the inside was quite powerful.

Then last and most certainly not least was the youngest Juvia. A pale girl with dark blue hair and a shimmering blue tail to match. She was rather shy when it came to strangers but secretly was very adventurous. This at times could give King Makarov great amounts of grief for while he loved all of his daughters he loved Juvia particularly for she was the last thing his wife ever left him and also she almost died with her mother so he became particularly overprotective of her. Not to mention she reminded him so much of her from her beauty, her kindness, her gentleness, and most of all her singing voice.

Of all the people in the sea Juvia has the most beautiful singing voice. It could calm the stormiest seas, make the hardest of men cry, and enchant all with its sound. Though one of the greatest things she inherited from her mother was her power over water. She could make great things from it weapons, waves, and just about anything she could imagine.

In her free time something that Juvia loved to do was collect things that fell from the human world. This had been her obsession for many year for it was a place she longed to see. It was almost her sixteenth birthday which meant she could go to the surface and see the world above.

For as much as their father wanted to ban any visitation of the surface it was a law as old as the first king of the merpeople that those who turn sixteen shall be given the right to see the world above the surface. Though one thing they were forbidden to do was come in contact with a human. They couldn't speak, touch, or do anything that would affiliate them with mankind.

But soon it would be Juvia's birthday and her lifelong dream was going to come true, much to Makarov's disdain. He had already had a hard time letting the other sister's go there but letting Juvia go was nearly impossible for him to do.

Now as for Juvia she was so unbelievably excited especially with all that her sisters had told her. She was told of the great blue sky and the great yellow orb that lite it. They also told her of the land and its beautiful buildings and plants especially of the flowers. They even told her about the people and how they would move by putting the great sticks below their waists in front of them instead of swimming around with tails.

How she longed to see it always asking her older sister's questions about land.

"Will you please tell me about life on land? Like what do they do, what do they wear, what do they look like, or can they do magic like we can?" Juvia asked her older sister Lucy as they got ready in their bedroom.

"Well I'm afraid I can't really answer those as you know father doesn't permit us within an ⅛ of a league of land." Lucy responded sadly wishing she could answer her sister's question.

"But come on there has to be something on them. Levy you would know are there any books no them?" She asked her other older sister who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Juvia but all the books with info on humans were band and sealed somewhere else."

"You all know exactly why it's because of those wretched creatures that our Queen and your mother are dead."

Aquarius their rather foul tempered and protective nursemaid then came in. She had been with them for as long as any of them could remember. She was very pretty and powerful having been a good servant to the royals for many years.

"That is why we keep no information or records on them."

"No need to fear though baby sister it will be your turn to go to the surface very soon and see it for yourself and we are going to party to celebrate your 16th birthday!" Cana who pounced from behind on her little sister.

"You all better not be doing anything over the top you know I don't need anything for my birthday but you guys and father. After all we live for three hundred years and 16 is a small number compared to that."

"But it's still your birthday and everyone deserves to be treated special on their big day." Lisanna, who was at the corner mirror, told her sister.

"Yeah not to mention Erza is in charge of it as usual and you know how she is." Lucy said while giggling at the memories of all of her older sister's party' she planned.

"Ugghh but she knows I hate being the center of attention especially in large crowds."

"Well she just what's to show you she loves you and this is just her way of doing it."

"Well I guess but I'm going to get going know."

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Aquarius asked in the way a suspicious parent would.

"Collecting, like I do everyday."

"Honesty girl you know you give your father a heart attack every time you go out there and alone without any protection no less."

"I'll be fine, I know my way around our ocean. Good bye!"

With that Juvia grabbed her seaweed bag and swam off waving goodbye to her sisters and Aquarius.

"Honestly that girl is nothing but trouble at times."

"Well there's no changing her, she's a free spirit." Cana laughed.

Meanwhile Juvia was exploring the shipwrecks below finding everything from fork, candelabras, and event art.

After spending about an hour going through the field of sunken ships Juvia went to her grotto. Her grotto was a secret place where she kept all her treasures and knick knacks. Though her favorite item in her treasure trove was a black marble statue of a handsome man with good hair, muscular but slender body, deep thinking eyes, and a face that made her heart melt like butter.

At times she wondered if this statue was of a real person if so she wanted to meet him. Juvia admired the statue a bit more and then put all the treasures she had collected that day. She had specific places for everything seeing as she had many things. After putting away all her stuff she left her secret grotto and swam back home.


	2. Sixteen

Three days later it was Juvia's sixteenth birthday and she had just gotten up. Though it was strange because it was only her in the room. All of her sisters were gone which was rather odd for almost none of them ever got up early.

Juvia decided just to shake it off and got ready for the day. After doing that Juvia swam down to the floor area of the castle but found it was very dark.

"Hello is anyone there, hello!"

After a few seconds suddenly the lights all came on and all her sister jumped out and hugged her at once screaming out "Happy Birthday Juvia!"

"Oh you guys you shouldn't have."

It was then Erza came out with her usual armor on.

"Of course we should have you're our youngest sister!" Erza yelled happily as she gave Juvia a rather painful hug both for the hard squeeze and armored chest she was squeezed into.

"Be careful Erza you don't want to squeeze the living daylights out of her." Mira cheerfully told her older sister.

After Erza finally released Juvia looked at the spectacle that was her party. There were streams of pearls on the roof and tables, every type of food Juvia loved, and probably like 75% of the kingdom. Luckily since she was a princess she knew all her subjects so none of them were random strangers.

Erza as usual had gone all out with Juvia's party getting a huge full piece orchestra for dancing. Though Juvia could be rather shy around those that weren't very close she still enjoyed her party, mainly clinging to her sisters.

It then came time for her cake which was five tiers, ginormous, and dark blue with plenty of fancy decorations. They all sang her happy birthday and she thanked them all as the cake was served.

Though one rather unexpected surprise came when Erza took her up to the stage behind the orchestra.

"And now as a special treat to thank all of us for coming to her birthday, Juvia has graciously agreed to sing for all of us!"

"What but Erza you know how I feel about singing in front of people!" Juvia quietly yelled at her sister as Erza got off the stage merely giving Herero thumbs up as encouragement.

Juvia turned to look at her audience causing her heart to nearly pound out of her chest. She didn't even know what to sing for everyone let alone make it presentable. It was then a song came into her head, her favorite and first song that her mother ever taught her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming her down a little bit then opened her mouth signaling the orchestra to join her.

" _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide beneath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me my love_

 _Forget the land above._

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide beneath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _But if that can not be_

 _I wish to join you then_

 _Let us be one and in one another's arms_

 _Take me too your world_

 _That love may be ours_

 _I would give anything to be only yours_

 _Now my wish is know may it now come true."_

Once Juvia finished everyone was speechless before they released a roar of applause and cheers. All her sister came up and hugged her once again. They were all so proud of their sister's talent and wished to share it with everyone.

There wasn't a single person who didn't pay attention or wasn't mesmerized by their youngest princess's voice.

Juvia only humbly bowed and then swam off the stage.

It then came time to initiate her to visit the land above and at last see her lifelong dream. Everyone made a circle and watched as king Makarov came up to Juvia.

"My last and youngest daughter today is the day you become a woman and at last complete the noblest and oldest of our people's traditions. You shall now see the land above and see beyond our borders. We ask you take this task with the utmost responsibility and grace as you go into this foreign world."

Makarov then got out a small box and opened it to reveal a shiny pearl pin surrounded by five long kelp leaves. This was the traditional garb that all mermaids received when she became of age. He then took it out and gently lined it into the right side of her head. Almost immediately the rather large king gave his daughter a large and tight hug.

Juvia immediately returned it as her father stroked her long blue hair.

"Please be careful my daughter I could never stand to lose you." Makarov whispered into Juvia's ear.

"Of course father whatever you wish."

Makarov than breathed in sniffling a bit as he did and backed away.

"Goodbye everybody I'll be back soon."

Juvia then made one last wave and swam up towards the surface. The closer she got the faster she swam until at last in a glorious breakthrough she got to the top. It took a few minutes to adjust but she eventually saw what was around her. Everything was lit up by the full moon above her making everything sparkle. It turned out that the kingdom of the sea was very close to an iceberg field so it was like she was surrounded by crystals as she observed the night sky.

Everything was so beautiful to Juvia better than any description she ever got from her sisters. As Juvia looked around she failed to hear the sound of a ship coming close to her until it almost hit her. Juvia immediately dived into water just dodging the boat. She then saw a rope and decided to grab onto it and climb it. As she got out of the water she saw a bunch of small edges close to the ship and swung onto them. She then climbed up to them until she got to the top and observed what was happening on the deck.

It appeared a celebration was happening for there were dancing sailors and music was playing. Juvia watch with wonder filling her eyes as the party continued. It was then something or should I say someone caught Juvia's eye.

He looked exactly like the statue in her grotto he had a muscular but slender body, dark wild hair, deep blue eyes, and overall was just unbelievably handsome. This was none other than the Prince Gray Fullbuster.

He watched as his crew celebrated the bountiful fishing harvest their kingdom experienced. Meanwhile he enjoyed the last of his freedom. For Gray's father King Silver was going to force him to choose a bride.

This was not because he hatred his son or wanted him to be miserable but because it was his only way of insuring his son and kingdoms safety. He had let his boy sail the world and do all that he had wished as part of their agreement that he would marry by his eighteenth birthday.

Once he returned to shore the next morning he would have the next month to make his decision or else his father would choose for him. It's not that Gray wasn't a catch or anything it's just he hadn't found the one yet. All the girls he had met were all the same and rarely interested in anything but either his crown or looks.

It was then a sailor came up to Gray and brought him out of his thoughts. This was none other than his best friend Natsu, sure the two would fight constantly what friends don't but they always had one another's back.

"Hey you just going to sit there and think all night come on join the party!" Natsu told his friend with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"You know I'm not much of a party person."

"Hey it's a good way to meet girls and we both know you need one."

"There aren't even any girls here right now."

"So still you don't want to be saddled to some spoiled princess in the next month do you. I mean come on man every girl practically throws themselves at you."

"Not for the right reasons besides I'll meet the right girl when I do."

As Natsu and Gray's conversation continued Juvia listened and watched unable to take her eyes off of the Prince. He seemed so kind from his conversation and yet very reckless at the same time. What she would have given to make her presence known to him at that moment.

However unbeknownst to anyone storm clouds started role into the clear evening.

"Is there really no one I mean I just don't want to see you miserable dude."

"Believe me Natsu when I meet the right girl it will hit me like lightning."

It was then a crack of thunder and a bright flash went off in the air.

"Prince Gray there's a storm brewing and it's getting worse what do we do?!"

"Batten the hatches down and keep her steady we don't want to run into the ice bergs! Natsu see if you can melt them somewhat!"

"Got it, Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu shot a long stream of fire at the surrounding icebergs only managing to melt them a little bit.

"It's no use their to big pulse most of the iceberg is under the water!"

"Then in that case we must abandon ship, I won't endanger everyone's lives!"

Almost immediate the storm got worse as the rain pounded harder, the wind increased, and lightning flashed and cracked. Eventually Juvia could hold on to the ship any more so she dived back into the water.

"My Prince there aren't any more boats!"

"Then I'll make more! Ice Make Boat!"

A standard dingy appeared in the water and was soon filled with the last of the sailors all that were left on the boat was Gray and Natsu.

"Gray you got to get into the boat come on!"

"No I'm the captain of this ship so I'll be the last to get off!"

"You're the Prince of this kingdom so you need to get on the boat!"

It was then a great wave was coming towards the boat and Gray knew what he had to do. He immediately turned to Natsu and pushed him into the water.

"Gray!"

As soon as Natsu plummeted into the water he swam to the boat looking in horror as he saw his best friend stuck on the boat.

"Gray get off the boat Gray!"

Gray only waved goodbye and turned to face the wave.

"Ice Make Hammer!"

A great hammer of ice came at the wave but only barely deterred it. Gray kept throwing things at the wave but to no avail. He then knew it was useless and closed his eyes.

"Ice Make Shield!"

Gray then held a great ice shield at the angle the wave came at and braced for impact.

Everyone watched in horror as the Prince and ship were taken down by the monstrous wave. Juvia's heart sped up causing her to dive into the water after her Prince. She swam for several minutes but couldn't find him. It was then lightning flashed and she saw the shape of her Prince.

Almost immediately she had his body in her arms and was now trying to think of a way to get him air. She then remembered a spell she learned a while back.

"Water Bubble!"

A bubble as big as the Prince's head then appeared in her hand. She quickly slipped his head into it and started to swim. She had to get him to shore and that was all that mattered to her at that moment.

 **The song Juvia sings is not mine I got it off of Mako Mermaids**


	3. Wish

Several hours had passed and Juvia hadn't seen any shore making her worry about her Prince. It was a lucky thing she was a mermaid otherwise both would have drowned hours ago.

The sun was coming up and Juvia at last had found land. She swam as quickly as she could to the sand and managed to drag both herself and Gray onto the beach. She laid his body flat and put her head to his chest. She sighed with relief when she heard the strong heart beat.

She then stared at Gray taking in all of his handsome features.

"How I wish you would open your eyes and look at me. You should know I've never been this close to a human before let alone met one. We're clearly very different you have these sticks instead of a tail, I can breath water you can't, but yet I feel we're connected somehow."

Gray just laid there motionless not getting anything that Juvia was telling him.

"I know you probably can't hear me but I'll still keep you company until we can find someone to help you. If you don't mind I'd like to sing for you it's sort of what I do."

Juvia thought for a moment as to what to sing but then her heart told her the words.

 _"What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world"_

As Juvia sang Gray began to open his eyes the rising sun practically blinding him but he couldn't stop looking and listened to what was in front of him. He was absolutely hypnotized by the beautiful song he heard as well as the deep sea blue eyes he could see. He reached out to touch the face of the one he sung determined to know who she was.

Juvia smiled as Gray reached for her happy to have his affection and to know he was officially ok. Then just as Juvia finished her song she heard voices.

"Gray! Are you ok!"

Juvia tensed up and then used her magic to make the water take her back into the ocean. Gray then finally came back to reality and looked frantically around for the one singing to him.

"Gray oh my gosh you're alive!" Natsu yelled as he went up to his friend several guards running right behind him.

"Where is she, she was just here?"

"Who Gray?" Natsu asked thinking his fiend may have drank way too much sea water.

"The girl who rescued me she dragged me to shore and then started to sing with this voice I can't even describe how beautiful it was."

"Alright there lover boy how about we get you inside it's clear you need to clear your head a bit."

Natsu pushed the faded Gray forward leading him to the summer palace which Juvia unknowingly to him to. Gray only looked out to the ocean trying to see if anyone was out there now desperate to know who his rescuer was.

As Gray, Natsu, and the guards walked away Juvia was hiding behind a rocks she watched her Prince walk off. When it was safe to finally come out she started to climb the tall rock her tail dragging behind her as she finally got to the edge. She felt the need to sing what was inside of her even if no one heard it.

"I don't know when

 _I_ _don't_ _know_ _how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 _Some day I'll be_

 _Part of your world!"_

As Juvia belted the last she pushed herself up and sang out to the air filled with a determination to get her Prince.

As Juvia stayed on the rock she was unknowingly being watched. Deep in the darkest part of the ocean was the infamous Sea Witch Kyôka. She had at one time been a loyal servant of the undersea kingdom but after experimenting with dark magic and nearly killing the eldest princess Erza when she was very young, as a move to gain power, she was banished from the sea kingdom.

Kyôka was at the moment using her cauldron to watch the youngest princess now seeing a perfect opportunity to gain power over the ocean.

"So the little mermaid princess has fallen for the human prince how delightful. I always knew you would be an asset to me someday as I told your father all those years ago."

It was then Kyôka thought back to sixteen years ago when the kingdom was celebrating the youngest princesses birth. All were absolutely thrilled to the seventh edition to line of sister especially the sisters themselves.

The at the time alive queen held the youngest in her arms as all the sisters swam around cooing at their new sister.

"I propose a toast to my my daughter Juvia may she be as kind and beautiful as our Queen." Makarov proclaimed as he raised his trident in the air.

"Here here!" The crowd cheered.

With that Makarov turned to his new daughter in his wife's arms and tickled and made faces at her. Juvia laughed madly with baby joy at her father's antics causing the entire royal family to smile.

"My my what a touching sight!"

Everyone froze and slowly turned to see it was the Sea Witch Kyôka at the front of the mass of people.

"What are you doing here Devil Fish!" Makarov yelled as he pointed his trident directly at her.

"Were not all invited to attend the celebration of our new princess's arrival?"

"Yes but unless you've somehow forgotten you were banished!"

"Oh yes that little detail it must have slipped my mind." Kyôka said almost with a laugh.

"What do you want?" The Queen asked with all of her daughters cowering behind her and grip tightening on Juvia.

"I simply wanted to say congratulations after all we were at one time rather good friends."

"That ended when you tried to kill my eldest daughter when she was an infant!"

"Oh can't you let bygones be bygones now let me see this newest child of your."

"You will not touch her!" Erza and Mira cried as they swam in front of her mother Erza requiping a child size sword into her hands and Mira taking on a more demonic form.

They may have only been seven and six but they were clearly already quite powerful.

Meanwhile Lucy and Cana did their part to keep Lisanna and Levy covered from behind their mother.

"My my what brave souls we have defending their sister so fearlessly."

"What interest do you have being here you haven't come to any of our other daughters celebrations."

"The dark arts have told me this one will help me achieve my goal of your death and dominion over this kingdom!"

"That will never happen because you will never touch any of my daughters! Be gone Devil Fish!"

"My pleasure but don't say that I never warned you ahaaahhaa!" Kyôka laughed evilly as a great flash happened and she was gone with it.

That was a day she remembered well and now she was about to keep the promise she made all those years ago ready for the kingdom and the sea itself to at last be hers.

"Prepare yourself little princess your wish coming true is about to be your's and your kingdom's demise.


	4. Worries and Longing

After a few hours Juvia had at last returned home. She swam through the halls sneakily, hoping not to be caught, but quickly ran into her father.

"Juvia!" Makarov cried out in relief as he hugged her tight to him.

"Where were you? We've all been worried sick?"

"I just lost track of time and then I...got stuck in a rouge tide that sent me really far from here." Juvia lied.

Makarov was so worried that he instantly bought her story just happy to have his baby girl back home.

"Are you ok, are you hurt, do you need anything?" Makarave frantically asked Juvia as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her over.

"I'm fine father you don't need to worry so much."

"I'll always be worried about you I couldn't bare to lose you or either of your sisters so please don't do anything like that again."

"Ok father."

With that Makarov hugged his daughter to him once more and then finally released her to go back to her room.

Almost immediately after she swam into the room she was bombarded by her sisters. Lucy hugged her tightly saying she was unbelievably worried. Erza lectured Juvia about how she nearly took the whole army out to go find her while Cana yelled at her saying she would chain her to her bed if she ever left for so long again.

Needless to say all the sister's cared for her deeply but it wasn't what Juvia wanted at that moment l.

Juvia felt exhausted so she decided she needed to rest for a bit. As she laid down she thought of her Prince and how much she wanted him.

At the palace

"Where is my son!" Silver yelled absolutely ragged with worry.

"He's in the infirmary my king." Ur told the king.

Ur was the head of staff for the royal family and practically Gray's second mother after his real mother died when he was very young. She had practically ordered Gray to be looked over when he came into the palace in his state.

With that the frantic king practically ran to the infirmary and was overjoyed to see that his son was ok.

"Gray, my son, you're alright!" Silver yelled happily as he hugged his son tightly.

"Yes dad I'm ok now can you please tell Ur to let me leave I'm not really hurt."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard about your ship. This is why don't want you to go seafaring it's too dangerous."

"Dad I'm fine and you protect me from every little danger you see. I'm not a baby anymore I'm nearly an adult."

Silver had always been very overprotective of his son from the time he was an infant. Often his now dead wife Mika would find him sitting in Gray's nursery and staring into his crib to make sure he was still breathing or take him to their bed so he would know his son was still with him.

Now since Mika died it had only intensified which at many times could drive Gray crazy, but he loved his father so he dealt with it.

"Gray I will always worry for you I'm your dad but I'll try and tone down the protective side of me. But still tell me what happened how did you end up here I heard went down with the ship."

"Well it's a bit of a blur but a storm started and it caused a wave which sunk the ship. Then after that I lost consciousness and next thing I knew I woke up on the beach here."

"Wow I can't believe you ended up-"

"But that's not all when I was waking up there was this girl singing to me, I think she must have been the one who rescued me. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and I was about to talk to her and see who she was when Natsu found me and suddenly she was gone. But now I can't stop thinking of her voice, it pops up in my head constantly like it's calling to me."

"Son I think you may have drank too much sea water and hallucinated."

"I swear I'm not making this up and I'm going to find that girl just to prove it to you."

"Then you can marry her and I won't have to force you into marriage."

"I still don't get why I have to marry by the time I'm eighteen you're not dying or anything like that."

"Because what if something happens to me then you'll have to use this kingdom by yourself which believe me Gray isn't easy nor desirable. Just trust me when I say I'm doing this for your own good.

With that Silver kissed Gray on top of his head and left the infirmary. Gray then looked out the large window next to him towards the sea now determined to find this girl who saved him.

One week later

Over the course of the week all of Juvia's sisters could tell she was acting fishy. She was swimming in circles, chasing her tail. She was dizzy, and was dreamy, her head was up in the foam, her eyes were all gleams, like nobodies home up there.

""Girls I think it's quite clear she is in love." Lucy told her other sisters as they got ready that morning.

"You mean the dreamy looks weren't obvious enough." Levy commented.

"But the real question is who's the lucky merman then?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know we don't exactly see her talk to anyone but us." Cana said rather confused by her sister's mood.

"Believe me if there was a boy talking to my little sister then I would know about." Erza said as a red aura surrounded her.

"Now now Erza just calm down after all she's a young girl it's only natural plus I don't believe you're one to talk seeing that you have a boyfriend."

"Jellal eeeemmm… uuuuu doesn't count." Erza said nervously.

Jellal was Erza's boyfriend, most likely to be fiancé soon, whom she had known since she started training in the military. The other girls had practically treated him like an older brother for he had always been very good to them. Both Erza and Jellal were very powerful magic users and had been very close all their lives often found swimming together near the reefs they were white the couple.

"Besides the point who could it possibly be?" Lisanna asked trying to get back on topic.

"Good morning girls." Makarov greeted as he swam into the girl's room.

"Good morning father!" They all said as they all went up and each gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is Juvia."

"Who know at this point in her state." Cana giggled.

"Her state, what are you talking about Cana."

It was then Juvia joyfully and lazily swam into the room twirling in place as she swam forward. She had a flower in her hair that swad as she swam. She then giggled and went up to her father.

"Good morning daddy!" Juvia giggled as she kissed her father's cheek and put her flower in his head and swam off into the open ocean, all the while singing nonsense.

"Wow she's has got it bad." Levy stated.

"She's got what?"

"Can't you see it Dad she's in love." Lucy told her father.

"Juvia, in love!"

"Yeah haven't you noticed she's been like this for the last week?" Cana asked her father.

Makarov was both happy and confused about his daughter's little secret. For he had never seen Juvia so much as talk to a boy let alone been in love with one, but this did mean she had a nice little distraction from the world above.

He decided he wouldn't question her further about it but he was none the less still interested in meeting this boy who had seemed to have turned Juvia's head.


	5. Longing

Three weeks had passed and Juvia had gone from giggly and distracted to rather depressed and gloomy. She moped around, rarely eating much and seem to look to the surface quite a bit. It concerned her entire family who tried to get to the bottom of her problem but to no avail.

Juvia was often gone and no one knew where she went or what she was doing.

"Juvia please talk to me I'm here if you're having a problem or something upsets you." Lucy begged her sister.

"You would understand what I'm going through."

"Believe me I would I know what's it's like to have a crush on someone I know it can be heartbreaking but there's others out there."

"Buy you don't know what it's like to be in love with someone you can't be with!" Juvia sobbed as she swam away feeling absolutely alone.

"Wait Juvia please let me help you!"

Lucy was so confused on what she was supposed to do, how was she going to help her sister?"

Up above it wasn't much better, Gray was just as depressed and was often found looking off to the sea as if hoping to get a glimpse of the girl he longed for.

"Gray you've got to get this girl out of your head it's not healthy." Natsu told his friend concerned about his mental health.

"But I can't no matter what I do it's still there I need to at least see her again, thank her for saving my life, just anything."

"Well it's not like you can find her you don't know anything about her."

"I don't care I will find her even if it kills me."

"Look leye save that for another day for now lets just go get a drink it might take you mind off this. Maybe after that we could hunting I don't know whatever it takes to get you mind off this."

"I just wish I knew where she was."

"I do to bro I do to."

Natsu wished he could just find this girl not only to make his friend happy but also because it would save him from marrying some royal brat or worse. He was basically his royal advisor and would be when he was king so this was good practice to serve his future king.

A few hours later and back down under everyone in the sea kingdom was busy and didn't notice Juvia slipping out, all except King Makarov.

He had been curious and was know concerned for his youngest daughter for she seemed so unhappy so he decided he would follow her to where she was going.

Juvia swam quite a distance still unknown to the fact her father was following her. She eventually got to her grotto and she at last cracked a smile. She quickly swam in and went straight to her statue which she now knew was Gray.

"Well hello my prince how I missed you today." Juvia said kindly as she kissed him.

"You know you very handsome and very powerful. Are all humans as powerful as you or are you just special?"

Juvia giggled madly as she pretended her Prince was alive even though she knew he couldn't live in the sea without air.

"If only there were away for us to be together I would give anything for it."

"Not while you live in my ocean!"

"Father, how did you get here?"

"I followed you now what is all this?"

"Just stuff I've collected." Juvia said nervously.

"And that?" Makarov asked angrily as he pointed to the statue of Gray.

"Oh it just came here hehehe."

"Why did you talk to it as if you know it."

"Well it's a statue of a boy I save and-!"

Juvia covered her mouth as she realized she said something she shouldn't have.

"You saved a human!"

"He would have died if I didn't!"

"Then that would be one less human to worry about!"

"But Father I love him!"

Juvia once again put her hands over her mouth shocked she just said that out loud. Makarov snapped and was about to do something he regretted as he grabbed Juvia's wrist.

"This is where you belong not with the filth up there!"

"You don't understand,father let go of me!"

"For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you up there!"

"He's not a barbarian like you think—"

"Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded 'til next year! Am I clear? If you go near that surface!"

"I'm not a child anymore I'm sixteen!"

"Have you lost your senses? He's a human; you're a mermaid."

"It doesn't matter!"

"I'm still the king here,and my word is law! All of this filth you bring here is the final straw! I'll make you obey! No matter what it takes. I don't care, come what may. But I will keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world above!"

Makarov then made his triton start to glow as he pointed it at the shelves of her grotto.

"Father what are you doing?" Juvia asked rather distressed.

"So help me Juvia I will make you understand even if it mean doing this!"

It was then Makarov blasted the items stored in the grotto destroying everything that reminded him of mankind.

"Father no!"

Juvia swam up to her father and grabbed at the triton trying to derail him. Out of his anger Makarov threw his daughter causing her to hit a wall.

Juvia watched in tears as her collection was destroyed before her eyes being powerless to stop it.

The last thing that Makarov destroyed was Juvia's statue of Gray which about broke Juvia leaving her a crumbling mess.

After Makarov finished the job he turned to see his daughter sobbing in the corner, absolutely distraught from what she witnessed. He tried to go up and comfort her but she made it quite clear she didn't want to see him.

"Get out you monster and don't you dare talk to me again!"

Juvia's eyes glowed blue and she sent her father unapologetically into one of the grotto walls with a water cyclone.

Makarov was taken back by his daughter's outburst and knew it was best to leave. After he left Juvia cried and cried over the destruction of her treasure's but mostly over the destruction of her Prince's statue the only connection she had left to her beloved.

After about an hour Juvia finally went home and straight to her room never wanting to see her father again. As she continued to sob suddenly Lucy came up to her concerned and confused.

"Juvia are you ok?"

"No father destroyed everything that I loved and now I don't even have a single trace of it!"

"Why did he do that?"

"Because I- I saved a human." Juvia practically whispered.

"You what! Why would you do that!"

"Because it's what is right, I couldn't just let him die!"

"He's the one you're in love with isn't he?"

"Yes and all I want is to see him again but now I can't even admire the state of him that sunk into my grotto!"

"Well it's probably better that way humans are very dangerous."

"I don't care I would become one if I could see him again!"

"Well luckily that's not possible, unless you're the Sea Witch Kyôka."

"Wait you're right I bet she could turn me human!"

"No! Juvia her power is very evil she's threatened our family several time so don't you dare go near her do you hear me?"

"I guess." Juvia said pretending to be depressed.

"Good now go to bed it's clear your quiet tired."

Lucy hugged her sister and then swam out confident her sister wouldn't go to the sea witch, but boy was she wrong.

A few hours later everyone was asleep, all except Juvia who got out of bed leaving a note on it as she swam out her large window.

"Goodbye." She whispered not knowing if she would ever see them again.

She then turned and swam out ready to make a deal with the sea witch.


	6. The Sea Witch

Juvia didn't know where she was going but from what little she was told the sea witch lived in the deepest darkest part of the ocean. She figured that she was probably looking for something that glowed since the witch wasn't a night creature.

As she got deeper and deeper it got darker and darker making Juvia wonder if she was still in the ocean anymore and not somewhere in the void. She saw many strange and odd looking creatures many of them looking rather deadly but most just passed her by.

After swimming for what seemed like an eternity Juvia eventually can upon the witch's lair. It was big and black most likely made of some kind of coral and emanated an ominous purple glow. It was covered in bones and shipwreck pieces making it very creepy and grave like.

As Juvia came closer to the lair a great door opened producing a great purple light that practically blinded her. She continued to swim through and when she finally made it to the other side the light died down and she found herself in a cave lighted by purple light.

"Come in my dear!"

Juvia froze out of surprise but continued to swim until she found herself in a large room with potions and ingredients on shelves on the walls, waterproofed spell books stacked every where, and a rather creepy bowl in the middle.

"Hello Kyôka?"

"Well if it isn't the daughter of Makarov I expected one of you to walk in here one day."

Juvia turned and saw the sea witch swimming down towards her.

She had long green hair with a rather odd white mask that covered her face and her fingernails were more like claws. Her tail was burgundy color and looked weathered and very creepy. Her was made out of dark red seaweed that was wrapped around her breasts leaving her arms and rest of her chest bare. Then around her neck she wore a golden Nautilus shell that was said to hold great power. Beyond all that she was really quite beautiful much to the shock of Juvia.

"Your Kyôka?"

"You were expecting an old hag of some sorts, I'm guessing."

"Well I uuuuu."

"It's all quite alright my dear after all you came here to ask me something I believe it was to turn you human."

"But how did you-?"

"Dear I may have been banished but I have eyes and ears every where."

"Well can you do it, can you really make me human."

"Why in fact I can my dear for I know a spell that can turn you into a human for twelve days. I believe that should be long enough to snag your prince."

"Yes I'm sure it is please use it on me."

"Why of course my dear but first we must discuss your payment."

"Payment? But I don't have any money."

"I'm not asking for something of such trivial value, I want your voice."

"My voice but without that how do I speak to him."

"It's called body language my dear use what you've got and he'll fall right for it. Besides I've got the most perfect place for it right here."

Kyôka then pointed to her golden shell she wore.

"My father says that's the source of your power that it belonged to my grandfather and you stole it when you started studying dark magic. He also said you would die without as a price for its power."

"Then that makes it the perfect place then put it for I shall protect it with my life. Now you should also know that this spell has a procedural clause if you get your Prince to kiss you with the kiss of true love then you shall remain human forever. However if you fail to do so by the end of the twelfth sunset the you shall turn back into a mermaid and belong to me!"

Juvia thought for a moment over this great risk but knew if she was to ever be with her Prince she must do this.

"Ok I'll do it then."

"Great but first I need you to sign this contract."

Kyôka pulled out a shining golden contract out of mid air and presented it to Juvia.

"What is this for?"

"To ensure you know what you're agreeing to and that you keep your word."

Juvia observed the contract and then took the golden pen that appeared with it and signed her name and sealed her fate.

"Good now come over here my dear."

Juvia followed Kyôka to her cauldron and watched as she began to mix many strange ingredients into a bubbling, glowing, and multicolored mixture and then once she was finished she pointed one of her clawed fingers and clawed open a large glowing hole in the air.

"This my dear is a portal that shall take you to the waters of your prince's beach where you shall swim until your tail has splits into two legs and you find yourself on the shores of his castle. Now do you understand all this."

"Yes."

"Good now let the spell begin."

" _Beluga sevruga_

 _Come winds of the Caspian Sea_

 _Larengix glaucitis_

 _Et max laryngitis_

 _La voce to me"_

"Now, sing your voice over to me!"

Juvia closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

 _"Aahh ah ah ah ah"_

"Yes yes keep singing!"

 _"aha ah ah aha ah aha aha aha ah ah ahhhhhhhh"_

With that last note a golden orb came from Juvia's throat and flew into Kyôka's shell.

"Now its begun!"

The potion in Kyôka's cauldron then swirled around Juvia until you couldn't see her and rocketed her through Kyôka's portal.

"Good bye dear I hope this was what you wanted aha hahahahaha!" Kyôka laughed evilly.

Once Juvia was not surrounded by the mysterious potion she started to swim towards the surface like the sea witch told her. As she did she began to feel odd as her tail started to split and change. She continued for what seemed like an eternity until she at last bursted to the surface collapsing and blacking out on the beach from exhaustion.


	7. Land

As the sun began to rise Juvia began to wake up feeling rather sore and as if she were only half wet. She looked around and found she was surrounded by tall rocks and sitting on the sand with the water only coming up to her stomach.

As she looked around she then noticed two funny sticks in the water in front of her. After a few seconds she remembered what had happened that evening and looked down to find her blue tail replaced with a pair of beautiful and glorious legs.

She tried to scream for joy but them realized her voice was gone, being the cost for her legs. Almost immediately she crawled for the shore and immediately tried to stand like she watched the humans do.

They were very shaky at first but after a few falls and trips she got the hang of walking. Every step felt weird to her for all she ever did was swim no there was pressure and gravity in the equation of her movement.

She wondered on the shore looking around for her Prince's castle, the witch said would be here. For ten minutes she wondered until at last she saw him sitting on a rock looking out. Juvia tried to call out to him but then was reminded once again that she could not speak.

She just stood there for a minute taking in the site of her Prince reminded how handsome he was.

As Gray sat there he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He turned to his right nothing was there, he looked behind and no one was there, and then he turned to his left and a half naked woman was standing there.

Gray nearly had a heart attack it was such a shock and he fell off the rock he was on. He then slowly came up making sure to cover his eyes from her lower half.

"Uuuumm Hello miss may I ask what your doing?"

Juvia then pointed to her throat and shook her head.

Gray at first was very confused but then got the message she couldn't speak.

"Oh you can't speak I see well then ummm how about you put this on."

Gray then took off the cloak he was wearing and put it around her making sure it was closed. Juvia's heart speed up as he did this feeling so happy to be back with her Prince.

"Are you lost, where's your party?"

Juvia looked him rather confused by what he meant by her party.

"Well I guess you must be lost then well how about you come with me to my castle and we'll see what we can do there."

Gray put his arms on her shoulders and lead her towards his great castle, feeling as if this girl looked somehow familiar. Juvia only blushed the entire way from the Prince's touch feeling unbelievable amounts of happiness

After they got to the castle Gray took Juvia to Ur and requested she helped her clean up. Ur nodded and led Juvia to the bathroom in the main guest bedroom.

"Alright dear let's get you all cleaned and ready for the day. You must have had one rough night to have lost all your clothes and gotten so lost. Well let's hope that a warm bath can help relieve your troubles."

Juvia was then led to the large tub which was then filled with warm water and soap which made lots of large bubbles.

After about half an hour Juvia was at last bathed. Her long blue hair was was curled and she was given an absolutely beautiful dress. It was a deep blue ball gown with puffed shoulders and long sleeves that started below her shoulder and went all the way down to her hands. It was layered like a rose and was made of organza and satin.

Juvia couldn't believe how beautiful her dress was and the human world in general. It was also new and fascinating to her every bit of it just as enchanting as the next.

She was then led to the dining room where they were having lunch. She saw her Prince and then an older man sitting at the end of a rather long table.

"Oh miss have a seat." Gray said as he got up and lead Juvia over to a chair.

After Juvia was sat she looked at the dish they were having, it was some kind of crab! What was going on why were they eating her subjects. Before Juvia could truly freak out Gray spoke up.

"Miss this is my father King Silver."

Juvia looked up at the older man and as she looked at him and his kind smile she could definitely tell they were father and son. He and Gray shared the same hair, eyes, smile, face shape, and eyebrows.

"Hello my dear." Silver said.

Juvia merely waved and smiled figuring there wasn't much else she could do.

As the lunch went on Gray and Silver continued their conversation including Juvia as best they could. She would mainly just nod and shake her head to answer most questions but was surprisingly able to make the conversation interesting and enjoyable.

"Juvia would you like to join me in a tour of the castle?"

Juvia nodded her head ecstatically.

"Ok then follow me, good bye dad we'll see you later."

"You two enjoy yourselves."

As they left Silver couldn't help but think how much he like Juvia. Though she couldn't speak she seemed to make Gray very happy more than he'd been in the last few weeks. She was kind, pretty, and actually a decent communicator.

"She might just be right." Silver thought.

Juvia was dazzled by the castle as Gray showed her all of it. He showed her the kitchen, the other rooms, the gardens, the throne room, and everything in between. Juvia has even met Natsu who got the same impression from her like Silver and felt that this one was clearly already special to their Prince.

They spent hours walking around until it was getting close to sundown. Their last stop was the ballroom which was absolutely beautiful, it was draped with beautiful velvet curtains, many large paintings of the royal family hung, a whole wall that was a window which viewed the setting sun, and ornate golden molding everywhere. The setting sun only enhanced its beauty making it shine and glisten in the sunshine.

As Gray watched Juvia's fascination grow until she came to one of the large paintings.

Juvia was mesmerized by it, it was a painting of a beautiful woman sitting down with Sliver behind her with his hands on her shoulders and a baby in the woman's arms. Gray then walked over to her and looked at the painting himself.

"This is a painting of my family from a long time ago. I was only a baby back then so I don't know why dad insists on keeping it in here but I guess it holds fond memories."

Juvia then turned to Gray her face looking like she had a question.

"You're probably wondering who the woman in the painting is?"

Juvia nodded her head.

"That's my mother she died when I was eight from sickness. I miss her quite a lot at times, she was so kind and loving. But I know she's still here watching me so it's not so bad."

Juvia leaned on Gray's shoulder as if to say she knew the feeling and was sorry for him. As they stood there Gray then got an idea to lighten the mood.

"Hey were in a ballroom how about we dance."

Juvia looked at him rather confused.

"Why not it's the perfect time."

Juvia then looked rather sad.

"Oh you don't know how to dance, well how about I show."

Gray took Juvia's hand and led her to the middle of the floor.

"Alright you put this hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand."

Gray guided her hands to their places.

"Then I put my hand around your waist."

Juvia blushed as Gray touched her lower back.

"Know move your feet in the opposite directions of mine and I'll lead where we are going."

Juvia at first awkwardly moved with Gray's feet but she surprisingly quickly got the hang of dancing. Eventually they waltzed all around the room each looking deeply into each other's eyes. Neither could believe the almost instant connection they felt but as they danced it was quite clear love was sprouting.


	8. Love Building Up

A week had already passed and Juvia and Gray were all ready head over heels for one another. Gray finally got Juvia's name when she wrote it down for him after they danced on the first day. They had not yet kissed due to the custom of Gray's kingdom of no kissing until a pair was engaged.

Though Gray had taken Juvia around the town, to a ball, horseback riding, and just about everything he could think to do with her. Everything they did only brought them closer and it all peaked when Gray took Juvia sailing.

It was was nearly noon and Gray got his private sailboat for a ride around the kingdom's waters. He had the cooks pack them a picnic lunch and they were off.

As Gray prepared the boat his head was suddenly turned when she walked down the dock. She had a dark blue skirt with a baby blue dress shirt with puffy sleeves and it was all connected with a black corset. Then in the back of her beautiful blue hair was a dark blue bow tieing it all together.

Gray gladly helped Juvia into the boat and made sure she was comfortable. Then within minutes they were off and went around Gray's kingdom. Juvia was in absolute awe of the what she saw taking all the sights of the human world.

They made a few stops along the way giving Juvia an even closer look at how humans world and how they honestly that weren't that different from the merpeople.

Eventually Gray took Juvia to a private little island where they had lunch under a tree in a great big tall grass field. Even though she couldn't make a sound Gray kept making Juvia laugh uncontrollably. They played around, Gray having a hard time finding Juvia when they played hide and seek. Overall it was all quite a good time for the two of them each thoroughly enjoying one another's company.

As the sun started to set it became quite clear they needed to head back to the castle. As they sailed back And they were on course for the castle Gray sat down and talked to Juvia.

"You know I haven't had this much fun with any other girl before most of them are so prissy they don't want to do anything."

Juvia smiled happy Gray enjoyed her company.

"I wish you could speak so that way we could really get to each other."

Juvia then looked sad and looked down depressed on the fact she couldn't tell her Prince her real feelings.

"Wait no I didn't mean it like that I just meant it would be slit simpler then, but I still like your way of communicating." Gray said apologetically as he lifted her chin up making Juvia smile.

Unbeknownst to them though they were being watched by the sea witch.

As she observed them through her cauldron she became continuously more angry.

"It's only been a week and that stupid little mermaid already has him wrapped around her finger. I have to do something to stop them."

As she continued watching she saw Gray looking lovingly into Juvia's eyes. He decided to throw away custom and go for a kiss. As they're faces came closer Kyôka lost and sent a magic blast through the cauldron.

Almost immediately a great wave came up and capsized the boat.

"That should do it for now but I need to find a more permanent solution."

Meanwhile King Makarov was beside himself over his youngest daughter's disappearance. As he sat on his throne he looked a carving of him holding Juvia when she was five both of them laughing and playing together.

It was then Erza all in armor came up to her father.

"Father we still have not been able to find her we've looked everywhere in this kingdom but she is absolutely nowhere to be found."

"Then look outside the kingdom look anywhere I just want her back home and safe."

"Of course I'm concerned for her to father so I shall go back to searching!"

After Erza swam away Makarov just stayed there for a second until he felt a shiver run down him. Then he began to feel Juvia's presence in his ocean but she felt in distress like she was in trouble. Makarov had a cer deep connection with his family and the ocean so he always knew if they left or were near the ocean. He immediately grabbed his trident and opened a portal that took him to where his daughter was.

He frantically looked around until he saw a human girl with deep blue hair sinking into the water. As he looked he could see that it was Juvia, but how did she become human.

He immediately started to swim towards her until he saw a boy grab her and bring her to the surface. He then swam up distressed as to what the boy was about to do to his daughter.

Juvia coughed up water as she was finally put back into the boat, Gray worried looking over her.

"Juvia are you ok are you hurt!"

Juvia just nodded her head as she sat back up signaling it was all ok. Gray sighed with relief as he took his coat which luckily didn't get wet and put it around Juvia. Gray then put the boat back in motion ready to get back home and him and more importantly Juvia in dry clothes.

As Makarov watched this he saw how much happier his daughter was and decided he should just leave his daughter clearly not wanting him around.


	9. Interference

By the time they had gotten back to the castle the sun was basically gone leaving only a fading orange tint in the sky. Gray though soaked himself guided Juvia to her room and said goodnight, though he wasn't quite ready to not see her for even an hour.

They both had dinner in their rooms that night and thought only of each other the entire time. They both had such strong feelings for each other but it seemed they couldn't truly get them out Juvia being mute and Gray being too nervous to express them.

Back in the ocean this whole situation was getting far too close for comfort for Kyôka. She stewed on the idea of something to at least stall the kiss long enough so Juvia ran out of time, but nothing seemed to come along. If this plan didn't work then she would have nothing to bargain Makarov out of his power with, she needed something.

After a few minutes an idea popped into her wicked brain.

"Well they say if you want something done right then you have to do it yourself."

Kyôka swam amongst her shelves searching for the right spell book. It was then she saw it, a purple book with her signature shell on it.

She opened it and started to mix the ingredients it told her to use for her spell. The cauldron eventually became a golden light which started to swirl around Kyôka causing her to change.

Her tail disappeared turning into two legs, her burgundy scales suddenly started to turn into a beautiful dress that went down to her ankles, her claw like fingers turned into regular fingers, her features became younger and like Juvia's, and lastly she used the shell to make her voice sound like Juvia's. The only thing that stayed hers was her green hair which just became filled with large wavy curls.

"If you thought your prince would kiss you my little mermaid you should forget about it now hahahahaha!" Kyôka laughed evilly as she opened a portal to the shores of Gray's castle.

As Juvia brushed her beautiful blue hair she couldn't help but miss her family a bit. Being back in the ocean even for just the terrifying moment made her a little home sick. She missed all her sisters and most of all her father whom she loved with all her heart no matter how mad he made her before.

But she at least had her Prince's love and she would be able to be part of the world above permanently, where she could be married to Gray forever.

After she finally finished Juvia hopped into bed and fell asleep dreaming of her life with Gray.

Meanwhile Gray sat on a large rock on the beach thinking over his feelings for Juvia. He felt so good when he was with her like he was floating on air and when he looked at her he felt time stop. He barely knew anything about her yet he felt like he knew everything. He'd only known her for a week and yet felt like he'd known her for centuries.

Yer above all the feelings he had for her Gray still wanted to find the girl with the beautiful voice who rescued him. But if he found her then he would lose Juvia, what was a guy to do.

As Gray continued to think it was suddenly interrupted by the faint sound of someone singing.

 _"Ahahah aha ah"_

Gray looked around and then saw a person walking towards him. There was a faint golden glow and as the person came closer their singing grew louder.

The singing was absolutely hypnotic and it was somewhat familiar. As it grew closer Gray recognized it was the singing he heard when he was on the shore.

However Gray did not get to greet the person singing for he was soon under their spell unable to think, unable to move, and out of his own control.

The next morning Juvia woke up on her usual manner and proceeded to get ready until she heard talking coming from downstairs. She snuck out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs until she came to the grand hall. She saw Silver, Gray, and another woman speaking together causing Juvia to hide behind a column as to not be seen.

"Gray are you sure about this you don't even know this girl. What about Juvia you can't do this to her."

"I have already made up my mind Veronica and I shall be married be the end of the week just before sunset."

Juvia's heart broke as she heard her Prince say marry, but not to her. She looked at this Veronica she was tall, had long green hair, a burgundy dress, and looked almost exactly like herself.

She tried to hold herself back from tears as she came to the reality her Prince was no longer in love with her.

"Gray how can you be so heartless and just drop Juvia like this. She has made you more happy than you have been in a while what happened?" Natsu yelled angrily at his friend ready to burn some sense into his head.

"I have moved on now if you don't mind me and Veronica will be out today!"

Gray and Veronica then walked out leaving everyone in shock.

"What has gotten into him?" Natsu asked frustrated.

"I don't know but I intend to find out, and I bet you anything it had to do with that girl." Silver grumbled.

It was then both of them heard a hard thump. They both turned and caught a glimpse of blue hair behind a column. They ran to it to find Juvia silently sobbing her eyes out.

"Juvia!" Natsu yelled as he gently helped her up on her feet.

"Did you hear all that my dear?" Silver asked calmly.

Juvia nodded her head.

"Juvia I swear I will get to the bottom of this. That was not the Gray both you and I know and I intended to know why. Ur take her back to her room it's been quite a morning."

Ur who had just entered the hall gladly took the sobbing girl and gently took her to her room unbelievably disappointed and appalled by Gray's actions.


	10. Tricked

The final week of Juvia's time of being human was coming to a close and Gray had blatantly ignored her. He wouldn't talk to her, he barely looked at her, and over all acted as if she didn't exist.

Often she was found moping around the castle bursting into tears every time someone mentioned or she saw Gray.

One day as she moped around the castle she accidentally wandered into what was Veronica's room. She was startled as she accidentally ran into her while she was brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Oh my so you must be Juvia, Gray has told me so much about you. He told me how you two used to have a thing."

Juvia blushed and was about to cry until she looked into the mirror and saw something rather odd. Veronica's reflection wasn't the same as what she looked like. She was older, hands like claws, and her dress looked like scales and like it was a part of her body almost like a, mermaid tail!

"What is it your looking at dear?"

She turned and saw Juvia's eyes grow wide in her mirror.

"Ooohhh I see, I should have known I wouldn't have been able to keep up this front with you around. Well it is in fact me the one and only Kyôka. Do you like the look and voice, I got it all from you."

Juvia then started to look angry absolutely livid over the witch's actions.

"Oh I can see your rather upset over all of this the fact I came in here and stole your prince or should I say enchanted your prince away."

Juvia looked absolutely furious and rightly so, her identity, her voice, her soul, her Prince, absolutely everything was taken from her.

"I'm sure you're thinking I broke our contract and so you don't owe me your soul, but you see none of this does. It says nowhere that I can't interfere, medel, or tweak anything that I want so I'm afraid your hands are tied. So why don't you run along now and enjoy your legs while you still have them. After sunset tomorrow it's back to life under the sea but instead of as princess as my slave."

Juvia rushed for the witch ready to strangle her, but was quickly forced to the wall behind her. She was surrounded by a golden glow as Kyôka came closer to her.

"So you thought a little violence was going to solve your problem, well my dear you will soon pay for that but for now you can just wallow in your sorrow."

It was then Juvia dropped to the ground as Kyôka walked away.

"Goodbye dear, hope to see you at the wedding!" Kyôka laughed evilly.

As she walked off Juvia hit the ground frustrated by her weakness and inability to fight back.

The next day

It was midday and Juvia watched in tears as her Prince sailed off without her to be married to someone else he didn't love. As the ship got further and further away Juvia collapses and drew her knees to her chest sobbing her eyes out.

She felt so useless so helpless like everything was stacked against her. Was this punishment for leaving her family and kingdom, karma for her wrongs, or just rotten luck. Juvia then came to accept her fate knowing she made her bed now she must lie in it.

She then took one last look at her prince's boat in her mind saying goodbye to the man she loved. Just as she was about to sit down and cry when an idea popped into her head.

After the sunset what was going to happen to her Prince. The witch would have no use for him, which if the stories she heard about Kyôka were true then then that would me she would, Kill him!

Juvia looked frantically around for a way to reach her Prince knowing she couldn't swim. As she looked at the water a thought came to her, she hadn't used her powers in a while thinking she couldn't as a human but maybe she could.

She closed her eyes, focused and then extended her foot off the pier only to have it caught by water. Juvia opened her eyes and much to her joy a stream of water held her foot up on the air.

With renewed confidence Juvia summoned a great wave using it to bring her to her Prince' ship.


	11. Taken

All the guests watched as "Veronica" walked down the aisle all wondering where this woman came from. Natsu was glaring at her, able to tell this girl was not a good person or right for Gray. Silver glared with a similar look wishing it was Juvia he was watching walk up the aisle towards Gray.

Veronica had a great big wicked smile on her face, happy to know her plan was almost complete. She finally has reached the altar and proceeded to link arms with Gray looking towards the priest.

The priest was very old and very senile so it was clear this was going to be a long winded and boring ceremony.

"And god made woman so she may accompany man and-" the priest shakily said.

"Can we please just get to the vows already!" Kyôka yelled irritated.

"Oh uh of course my dear. Do you Veronica take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for rich or for poor-"

"Yes!"

"Oh ok then do you Prince Gray take this woman to-"

The priest stopped and stared between the couple.

"Uuugghh what is it now?!"

Kyôka turned around and her eyes about popped out of their sockets from what she saw. An angry Juvia riding a wave straight at her.

"What the-!" Kyôka yelled as Juvia pounced on her pinning her to the ground.

"So the little mermaid found the courage to fight back did she well-"

Kyôka suddenly found herself punched in the face causing her to seethe with anger. She then hit Juvia back sending her flying. Silver quickly rushed over Juvia and helped her up, Natsu then came in front of her.

"Alright who are you?!"

"Hmmm well I guess I can't keep this cover up forever, I am the sea witch Kyôka and that girl is a mermaid who made a deal with me. I simply used her as a pawn in my plan to takeover the sea so her succeeding in her endeavor was simply something that couldn't happen. Now if you would please stay out of this!"

Kyôka forced the two to the back of the boat with a wave of her hand leaving Juvia to defend herself.

"Juvia I don't care who you are I know you love Gray and he loves you so take this woman down!" Silver yelled.

Juvia turned and nodded then quickly faced her true opponent. She started by summoning a water whip to her hand and made quick attacks at Kyôka. Kyôka countered by sending magic blasts at Juvia which she quickly dodged by making a wave to surf around the witch on. Kyôka kept blasting at her frustrated at how many times she kept missing. Juvia then made the water swirl around Kyôka lifting her in the air with the great water cyclone. Kyôka was so disoriented that she failed to notice Juvia rip her golden shell from her neck.

The water cyclone then collapsed making Kyôka cough up all the water in her lungs.

"No!" She yelled her normal voice returning to her.

 _"Ah ah aaahhh ah ah ahhh ah aha aha aaaahhh"_

As Juvia sang into the shell her voice returned to her in a golden stream at last ending her silence and the spell on Gray.

Gray shook his head as the haze over his mind started to lift. As he came back he heard the voice he so longed to hear only this time he could focus. He looked up to see Juvia singing and glowing as her voice was restored.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled as he ran to her.

"Gray!"

Both the lovers met half way relishing in one another's embrace.

"Juvia you can speak, but how?!"

"It's a long story and I thought about writing it all down for you but I just didn't know what you'd think."

"Well it doesn't matter we're together again!" Gray yelled as he hugged Juvia tighter.

"Oh Gray I-"

The two reached in for a kiss but unbeknownst to them the sun had finally set.

"Hahaha! You're too late!" Kyôka laughed evilly.

"Uuuuhhh!" Juvia cried as she felt a huge pain surge through her body.

She collapsed as her clothes tore, legs returning to her blue tail, Juvia wordless as to how to explain this to Gray. Simultaneously Kyôka transformed back herself dress tearing, rapidly aging back to her real age, fingers growing into claws, and legs turning back to her burgundy tail. All the while continuously laughing evilly Kyôka quickly dragged herself over to Juvia grabbing her by the waist as she made her way to the edge of the ship.

"Say goodbye to your ex-bride to be she's going to be a bit busy being my slave for next eternity HAHAHAHA!"

Gray angrily charged for her but was stopped as Kyôka dove into the deep with Juvia calling out his name.

"Gray stop you can't get her while she's down there!" Natsu yelled trying to restrain Gray.

"No i'm not losing her again!"

Gray struggled out of Natsu's grasp and jumped into the lifeboat in the edge of the boat all the while stripping off his coat and shirt. He then made an ice sword and cut the ropes falling onto the ocean determined to reclaim his love.


	12. Waging War

"Let me go!" Juvia yelled as she struggled in Kyôka's grasp.

"You signed your life away to me so not a chance haha!"

"Let go of her!"

Kyôka stopped as before her stood the king of the sea Makarov.

"Oh my right on time your majesty."

"Daddy help me!"

"Give me my daughter back sea witch!" Makarov yelled angrily as he pointed a glowing triton directly at Kyôka's face.

"Not on your life, for it just so happens that your precious little girl signed a contract. Oh and I don't believe you want to hurt her."

Kyôka put the mermaid princess in front of her making it so the trident was pointed directly at Juvia.

"No!" Makarov yelled as he pointed his trident away from his daughter.

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean any for any of this to happen I just-" Juvia said in tears.

"It's all right my pearl I shouldn't have pushed you to this point. Alright Kyôka what do you want, I know you only did this for some plan of yours."

"Hmmmm what could I possibly want from you. Your soul perhaps, I mean it's only fair after all a soul for a soul."

"It's not my soul you're after, but my power I know you better than that."

"Which would you rather be king of the sea or a father to your little girl!"

"Father don't do it I'll be fine!"

Makarov looked at his trident and then at his pleading daughter. What was he supposed to do a contract was unbreakable so he had to choose. If he gave up his power than his entire kingdom would be in danger but Juvia would be safe but if he didn't then Juvia would be forever a slave for a choice he pushed her to.

As he thought on it became clear what the decision for the dilemma was. He looked pointed his trident at the golden contract floating next to Kyôka and closed his eyes. With a golden blast Juvia's name was removed from the rigged contract and replaced by Makarov's.

"HAHAHAHA time to cough it up Makarov!"

Makarov reluctantly threw over his trident to Kyôka who then in return threw Juvia towards him. Makarov quickly swam over to his daughter bringing her into a tight embrace. Juvia returned the embrace happy to see her father again but still wanted be with Gray again.

"Awe how touching but now lets see how you like banishment HAHAHAHA!"

Kyôka took the trident in her hands and blasted a golden beam at Makarov making him disappear.

"No!" Juvia yelled in tears.

As Kyôka laughed evilly suddenly she felt an icy pain pass by her arm. She jerked around and saw Gray floating in the middle of the water ice sword in hand.

"So the brave Prince has come to save his princess. Well you unfortunately must face me so say goodbye!"

Kyôka aimed the trident at Gray ready to strike evil intent filling her eyes. Juvia watched but refused to let the witch hurt her Prince.

"No! Water Cyclone!"

Suddenly the water swirled around Kyôka sending her spinning out of control. Juvia signaled Gray to swim up to the surface quickly following him herself.

Kyôka then at last stopped spinning feeling incredibly dizzy. Once she could see straight she immediately saw Gray and Juvia swimming to the surface.

"So it's a way you want well then it's a war you shall get, but first let me slip into a more powerful form."

Kyôka held up a glowing trident and then started glowing herself.

" _From the deepest depths I call this power_

 _That it may help me in my dire hour_

 _For on my enemies I wish a dark fate_

 _So I may at last appease my hate!"_

"Juvia Juvia! Where are you!"

"Gray I'm over here!"

The two swam to each other, Gray immediately grabbing Juvia.

"Gray you have to get out of here it's not safe!"

"No I won't lose you again!"

Suddenly the water started to swirl and glow as a giant and goddess like Kyôka rose from the depths. She was draped with golden jewelry and white cloths draped around her and hung from her. She had the trident in her right hand only it was positively ginormous. Her usual skull mask became a glorious golden crown. She was positively stunning and horrifying at the same time.

"HAHAHAHA surprised to see me like this we'll get use to it for I am now god over all the ocean! And as my first action I shall separate you two eternally!"

Kyôka waved her trident around an area of the water causing it to swirl and draw Juvia in. She suddenly found herself being dragged down to a now waterless ocean floor.

"You shall stay there my pet while I deal with you Prince Charming over here!"

"No! You leave him alone!"

Kyôka then sent Gray flying in the opposite direction of Juvia with a great wave. Gray quickly recovered and made a small patch of ice for him to stand on.

"You give me back Juvia!"

"Or what you'll destroy me all by yourself."

"Not alone he won't!"

Gray turned and saw a red headed mermaid in armor on the surface.

"Troops to the surface!"

Suddenly a whole battalion of mersoldiers rose from the water all armored and ready to fight. Then five more mermaids and a blue haired merman came up next to the red headed one. They all then swam over to Gray looking him dead in the eyes.

"We are Juvia's sisters and this man is my co general we have come here to help you save Juvia."

"I'll take any help I can get and also it's nice to meet some of Juvia's family."

"It's nice to meet you to but we can save further introductions for later right now we have to focus on saving Juvia."


	13. Battle

"Well if it isn't just the crowned princess of the sea and her army to what do I owe the pleasure." Kyôka told the army snarkily.

"Release my sister sea witch and this can end peacefully if you refuse we will attack!" Erza yelled angrily.

"You dare talk to your new queen this way!" Kyôka laughed evily.

"You may have the trident and Jace banished my father but we will never consider you our queen! Soldiers attack!"

The soldiers cried out a war cry and rushed at the giant mermaid before them determined to take down the false queen.

"Soldiers divide and flank her do whatever you can to distract her, the royal family and I will take her head on!" Jellal told his army.

"Hey what about me!" Gray yelled.

"You know Ice magic right, then find a way to restrain her then join me and Juvia's sisters."

With all that the merpeople swam off to battle each ready to die for their king. Meanwhile Gray studied the sea witch trying to think of the best way to take her down and save Juvia. As he looked at her an idea popped into his head.

"Ice Make Chains!"

Suddenly two great chains of ice wrapped around Kyôka's wrists. With the great strength those who know magic received Gray pulled at the chains pulling her towards him.

"So you think these chains will hold me forever puny human!"

"Not forever but long enough for them to do some damage!"

Suddenly out of the water jumped out Mirajane and Lisanna. Mirajane took on the form of a demon her magenta tail separated into two legs with magenta boots on them, a body suit went around her torso, her hands became demon like while her face developed a crack across her right eye, her hair became wild and seemed to float above her, and lastly a long black tail and matching giant bat wings developed behind her. Mira was an expert in transformation magic and specialized in demon based forms, this one was known as her she devil.

Lisanna also was gifted in transformation magic but was more of an animal type user. She made her arms into two great green and pink wings keeping her white tail.

"You took my sister and tricked her I don't quite appreciate that so it's time for you to die!" Mira yelled in a much deeper voice as her overprotective demon dude went into overdrive.

The two went at Kyôka, Mira sent demonic blasts of energy and doing many awesome acts of power while Lisanna sent wind attacks in all directions.

Then Cana jumped out of the water and bombarding Kyôka with charged cards.

"Give me back Juvia!" Cana yelled fiercely.

"Mountain! Twins! Lovers! Combine To Make Lightning!"

Cana continued to attack Kyôka giving room for Levy to attack.

"Solid Script Fire!"

Levy continued her attacks with Cana doing all she could to save her younger sister. Lucy then rose above the water and took out a golden key.

"Open Gate of The Water Bearer Aquarius!"

You see the girls rather foul tempered nursemaid was also a celestial spirit passed down from generation to generation in the royal family this time belonging to Lucy.

"Alrigh witch while that girl can really irritate me sometimes I'm still in charge of her so time for you to go down!"

Aquarius relentless attacked the witch with great waves of water determined to get her youngest charge back.

"Open Gate of The Lion Leo!"

"Thanks for summoning me Lucy I'll take care of this sea witch for you and maybe you'll repay me with a date." Leo flirted.

"Just get onto taking her down please." Lucy said frustrated.

As Leo continued to fight Kyôka Lucy dove back under the water and pulled out her magical whip from the celestial world. She then proceeded to wrap the fluer de twa around the tip of Kyôka's tail and started to pull her down trying to make it easier for the mersoldiers to attack.

It then finally came time for Erza and Jellal to attack. Jellal rocketed out of the water pelting Kyôka with attack after attack. Lastly came Erza who required into an angel like armor with great silver wings, seven swords surrounding her, an armored silver skirt that surrounded her tail, and a silver armor that played a rounder arms, chest, and end of her tail.

As all the merpeople attacked Juvia was struggling at the bottom of her whirlpool. She tried to use her powers to derail the course of the whirlpool to get herself back into the water, but it was no use.

"There has to be a way out of here, if I don't find a way she'll kill Gray!" Juvia cried out of frustration.

A she pounded the ground in frustration suddenly something caught her eye. It was a golden object that sparkles in the wet sand. Juvia dragged herself across the sand over to the sparkling object only to realize it was Kyôka's Natulous shell. Juvia then remembered how she grabbed and Kyôka never took it back, if she destroyed it then Kyôka would die.

The battle continued above the water and Kyôka had had enough of the nonsense. She time the ice chains around her wrists and shook Lucy off her tail.

"So you all want a fight then I'll give you one, for I control the wind and tide!"

Kyôka swirled herself trident in the water making the seas rough and dangerous. She then made a great storm and made bolts of lightning that struck all the sister's and Jellal forcing them back into the water.

Gray didn't know what to do she was just to powerful he felt so outmatched. He then knew he just had to go for the kill or it will never end she kept Juvia away from him once no longer would she keep them apart.

"Alright witch I hope you like swords because I'm about to make you into sushi! Ice Make Sword!"

A great ice sword appeared in Grays hands as he readied to pounce.

"Bring it on human Prince I'll be happy to have you for dinner when you fail haha!"

"Hey Kyôka!"

Kyôka looked down and saw Juvia looking up at her with something in her hand.

"What is it young sea princess?"

"I just wanted to let you know you forgot this!"

Juvia raised up the shell in her hand making it very clear what she held.

"What how did you-"

"I ripped it off your neck and you never took it back!"

"Don't destroy it think of what we could do together I can give you all you had only this time you'll be able to whisper in your Prince's ear the words "I love you." Plus I can teach you to do great things with your powers and your voice just give me the shell."

Juvia though over what Kyôka said but then quickly shook it off know what she needed to do.

"Not a chance!"

"No!"

Juvia summoned an orb of water in her hand and through it at the shell. All the while Gray jumped at Kyôka hitting her directly in her stomach.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" She cried in pain.

Then almost simultaneously Juvia smashed the shell into pieces. Kyôka glowed and sunk into the ocean reverting into seafoam upon the water.


	14. Happily Ever After

Once Kyôka disappeared the water formed waved that washed Gray to shore. The whirlpool that surrounded Juvia finally subsided making it so she was in the water again.

As the seas began to become normal and calm again suddenly a light flashed next to Juvia. She turned and saw her father Makarov with his trident once again.

"Daddy!" Juvia cried as she swam into her father's arms.

"Juvia you're ok!"

Makarov hugged his daughter tightly happy to know she was safe and in his arms again.

"I've caused you so much pain, can you ever forgive me?" Juvia asked crying.

Makarov then held his daughter back and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Of course I can in fact I've never been prouder you saved our kingdom even in the face of danger and strove to fight for what you love. Somehow when my back was turned you grew up, you're no longer the little girl who needed her daddy to save her."

"But that doesn't mean I don't still love you it's just I've found someone who loves me as much as you do and makes me so happy."

"I know it's just hard for me to let you go like this, I just wish I capsule make time stop. But I know I have to let you grow up and make your own decisions. You really love him that much?"

Juvia nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Then let me make it so you can be together."

Makarov pointed his trident at Juvia and made it glow. Juvia smiled big as a sparkling stream started to surround her inclining her to start swimming to the surface. This time the transformation was different it was comfortable, warm, and felt like it had love in it.

Gray looked out to the water worried about Juvia and what happened to her. As he looked on worried suddenly he saw a circle of sparkling light coming from the water.

He then started to smile as he saw none other than Juvia rise from the water. She was wearing an absolutely beautiful dress that sparked like the sunlight on the sea and made her seem like a wonderful dream.

As Juvia started to reach the shore she then started to run towards Gray who was also running towards her. They then finally met and at last kissed the kiss of true love all the while Gray spinning Juvia around.

The next day

The sun was shining and the water was calm as Juvia and Gray' wedding commenced. Their guests consisted of both human and merpeople all equally excited to see their Prince and Princess married.

All were in awe the beauty of Juvia as she walked down the aisle for she wore a great white wedding dress that was designed with pearls and little sea inspired patterns. She also wore a great long veil that looked like a beautiful clear wave over her face. Her long blue hair was curled and filled with little jewels making it look like a star filled sky.

Once she finally reached the altar she looked and smiled at Gray absolutely filled with joy to be marrying Gray. It was then Silver looked at both his son and his bride happy to see their pure romance.

"It is a great honor and a privilege to use my ability to wed so that my son may marry his true love. Love is the thing that brings us together it binds us in an eternal state of happiness and makes us feel whole. To my son and daughter in law I ask that you always be true to one another and that you always hold one another as one of your greatest treasures. Now to begin the ceremony do you Gray Fullbuster take Juvia to hold, to honor, to love, to be true to, and to wed?"

"I do."

"And do you Juvia Locksar do you take Gray to hold, to honor, to love, to be true to, and to wed?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as king of this land I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Almost immediately Juvia and Gray threw their arms around each other and kissed, sealing their marriage.

As Natsu watched his friend seal his love he suddenly got a glimpse of a mermaid out on the sea. She was blond and had a beautiful pink tail. She looked as beautiful as the midday sunshine with eyes like sweet chocolate.

At that same time Lucy saw Natsu and blushed feeling her heart pound in her chest. It was quite clear there was more than one match made that day.

Once Juvia and Gray finished their kiss Makarov smiled and used his trident to make a beautiful rainbow over the couple as a sign of his happiness for his daughter and approval of their marriage.

From that day Juvia and Gray loved each other to the end of their days and lived Happily Ever After.

THE END


End file.
